Past or Present
by scarletfever24
Summary: Erza has to pick between two. One:Goes back to her first true love Jellal that left in the past. Two: Stays with current Husband Laxus and worked through the problems they have. Through out this whole time Erza has one question she has to answer. Present or past?
1. Chapter 1

ERZA P.O.V.

"Tell me, what you did. TELL ME!" I screamed at Laxus while holding back all my emotions for this incident. I couldn't come up for another word for it other than what it is. Choking back the sobs, and silently screaming in my head about what he did then there was sudden moment of clarity where I stood as my usual self. Remembering the person I am a lawyer, mother, and cold person to everyone, but my family and Mirajane, who's my friend since pre-school. I stood there looking at the man who was supposed to be my husband, a man of honor, and father.

Laxus P.O.V.

I was trying looking at my beautiful scarlet wife with her chocolate brown eyes, but can't stand the fact of her being in this pain. It's more than pain, it's something that only a feeling of loss and heartbroken can explain it. I was the one to cause her so much pain, it hurt me even more.

"I'm going to ask one more time" She stated as her body now dropped on _her_ bed, and looking at me with disgust. Why did I do such a thing to her?

"What do you want me to do? Play this game of shame with you! Or tell every single thing I did! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ERZA!?" I began to shout at her with anger laced into my words. This was more about what I did. It's about what she did too.

ERZA P.O.V.

"You know what I want! I want the truth! The dirty, stinky, uncensored truth! THAT'S WHAT I WANT FROM YOU LAXUS" I began to yell, but my voice started to crack throughout the whole thing. I'm trying my hardest here, and it's not helping. In that moment I realize how hard it was to hold back her emotions in this fight because I'm slowly ripping myself apart into a million shattered pieces, and I don't know how much longer I can withhold.

"Tell me or get out and never come back" I manage to finish.

Laxus P.O.V.

I look at her one more time, and sit down to the small lounge area. Takes a deep breath as I watched my wife not looking me in the eye anymore. It just hurts to have her be this way even though we both did things we regret.


	2. Chapter 2

LAXUS P.O.V.

"Where do you want me to start?" I simply asked as her hoping there was a way to salvage what we broke.

ERZA P.O.V.

I looked at my very shiny ring, thinking about all the promises we made to each other, and how he could just break them all in one night.

"From the beginning" I barely answered before I could break, as he nodded.

LAXUS P.O.V.

"It was the day after when Jellal and I got into a fist fight over Rosemary, and I was mad at the world. I decided to call the day off because I didn't want go back on the job with _him_ as my partner at the police department. I really didn't want to be found that day by anyone, so I decided to not come home,and just to pretend that I was a nobody. I run across a bar, and just sat there and drank in a bar from noon to last call. During 7 rounds after beers, shots, and whiskey that's when I saw her. I didn't mind that she saw me because I knew she wouldn't do anything, and I know she knew it was me because she sat on the bar stool next to mine. We began to talk about our problems together as we drank more and more until..." I stopped just remembering what I did next was just disrespectful, horrible, and shameful to Erza and myself.

ERZA P.O.V.

"Until...what!" I shouted as I was spread out on the bed trying my best to not feel the knives stabbing in my head with the memories he left in me. I know I'm suppose to be strong, but how. When all I did was tell the truth.

LAXUS P.O.V.

I sat back in my chair, and trying to remember...

" _You shouldn't be mad at yourself. In fact Erza should have told you the first day she met you." She took another shot then comes so close to my ear I could feel her lips touching the corners of it._

 _As she begins to slur and whispered into my ear "you 'now if that's wa...was m...me I..I woul...wouldn't lie to you. Annnd one look, just one look yoouuu have tons of tons of girls."_

" _Really like who and I just need something to forget this whole mess" I said taking another shot before looking in her glazed eyes_

" _Me, I..I will mak..make forget. Sooooooooooo wha- what d...do yoouuuuu say abou- about moo...moving it upstairs" She asked before jesting me towards the apartment complex, and I stood there for moment thinking about if I should go or stay._

" _I don't think that's a good idea right now we are both drunk and I have a wife." He tried to respond in a friendly way._

" _See but I don't think you wife was thinking as clearly when she made Rosemary." She brought that up, a huge wave of anger, disappointment, and revenge surge through my whole body. In that moment I pulled her into the hallway to the apartments, and just kissing her uncontrollably pulling her closer until an image popped into my head of Erza._

 _I pulled away wiping my mouth while trying to say "We shou...Shouldn't be do...doing this" She walked towards me turning me around kissing me hard and passionate then whispered "don't worry I'll make you forget her" We took the elevator up to apartment while kissing each other with our arms roaming each other. She pulled away to open her door, and let me in then closing the door._

ERZA P.O.V.

"What happen next? Tell me or leave." Erza once again order him to think wisely on this choice.

"Until she said something to me that made me kiss her." He stated while I was about to blow.

"Why don't we use her name!? Tell me what YOU AND MIRAJANE did!" I shouted while looking at the ceiling, so he won't see the heartbreak in my eyes.  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry idk how write for drunk people


	3. Chapter 3

ERZA P.O.V.

He just stood silent when I sat up walked over to the dresser, and looking for my phone. In that moment I tried my best to sound fine when calling Rosemary's father to take her for the day. I already took a day off of work because of this, and I didn't want my daughter to see this. I picked up my phone start dialing the number while Laxus seem to watch my every move.

"What you think you're doing?" He asked as I just stood quite hearing the ringing tone until someone picked up.

"Hey I'm sorry for not answering your other calls but do you think you can take Rosemary for these couple of days?" I asked him

" _Yeah sure, but is everything ok?"_

"Yes everything is fine, but I think I need a few days to sort out everything."

" _Ok, if you say so. How is he?"_

"He's perfectly fine, Jellal."

" _Well why has he taken days off for this week. Erza is there something I need to know."_

"No! Not right now, but I'll let you know if I need to. I'll bring some of her clothes over later on. Ok, bye."

" _Ok, but I have some clothes here. You don't have to bring any, but if you ever need somewhere to go my door is open. Bye."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear to see Laxus glaring at me, as I just look at him then fell back on the bed.

"What do you want?" I yelled waiting for him respond, but all I heard was footsteps getting closer and closer. I slowly sat up to see him staring at me with his judgment eyes.

"Why do you have to call him!?" He screamed. I showed no emotion towards him at all. I kept my composure around him because he didn't deserve to see my feelings or the satisfaction of making me feel this way.

"Because I don't want _my_ daughter to see this, and he's her father!" I hissed at him as I took another deep breath, and continued to talk "Are you going to finish or are you leaving?"

LAXUS P.O.V.

"I'm not going to explain what I did?"I simply stated to her.

"Then answer on question to for me. Why?" She shouted at me, and I just sat there looking at before answering.

"If you want me to be honest it was because of you and Jellal. I was just thinking about you lied to me for so long I was hurt." I answered so calmly. When she heard that she was boiling with rage.

ERZA P.O.V.

"EXCUSE ME! We didn't make you do that for all of 10 years I known you that was the stupidest thing you ever said!" I screeched at him for his reasoning of cheating on me, and I was appalled to hear this bull crap coming from him.

"Well if you hadn't lie to me for all these years I wouldn't be that upset to do that. I was in pain when I heard that Jellal was Rosemary's father. I knew this guy for 3 years, and he's my partner at work!" Laxus trying to explain for what he had meant while I rolled my eyes at him. I walked over to my closet to pull out a few suitcases, and started packing my clothes. I just can't believe he used that excuse. I think he's talking, but I don't care at this point. I finished packing the basics, and took a deep breath before walking outside.

"Oh please! I didn't know he moved in the same city until that one day I meet him. I never knew why he stop all communication between us when I had Rosemary. You know what I went through raising her when I was a freshmen in college. I never spoken to him until 2 years ago when you forced me to go to that stupid barbeque! Don't turn this on me! Tell me why you did such a thing!" I was shouting on the top of my lungs at him as he stood there looking at her. Hoping there was a way to get through this. That stupid barbeque changed everything in my life.

 _Why the hell did Laxus dragged me to this Police Department BBQ? He does knows I hate these things especially when he leaves me alone at these things! Well at least Rosemary having fun with the other children. Usually I see Gray here, but he told me he can't make it. Plus he's not in the same division as Laxus, but still he would come, and not leave me alone. I see they have my weakness. STRAWBERRY CAKE! And not the cheap kind. No, no this is the best kind homemade! Laxus always brings some home. His partner always makes some after a tough case. I cut myself a piece of cake, it looks so delicious._

" _Erza. Is that really you Erza?" I turned around to see..._

"What are you doing?" Laxus stated as I just picked up the suitcases, and went to Rosemary's room, and starting packing her clothes as fast as I could.

"I'm taking some of Rosemary's clothes over to her father's house."

"That's more than enough, but when are you coming back?" I stood silent, "You're coming back right!"

"Tell me, why then"

"Because I was hurt!" He shouted at me as I went down the stairs, and through the door to my car. As he followed me to the car as I put our bags in the trunk.

"Talk to me, Erza!"

"And did you want to hurt me back!" He stood silent this time.

"Exactly what I thought!" I told him before getting in the driver's seat, and drove off thinking about the past that has lead us here.

 _I turned around to see a blue-haired man with a one of kind birthmark on his right eye. No it can't be..._

" _Jellal?"_

" _It's been 8 years hasn't it?" I could barely breath when looking at him._

" _Yes it has, excuse me if this sounds rude, but what are you doing here?"_

" _I work at the Police Station, and how you do like my strawberry cake?"_

" _Wait you made this?" If he made this cake does that mean..._

" _Mommy! Can I have some cake?" Rosemary comes running over, and hugging me with her big golden eyes._

" _Sure honey, but first go clean up." Rosemary was about to go inside, but then Jellal stopped her._

" _Hey little girl how old are you?"_

" _Honey you don't have to answer!" I shouted to her, but it was too late._

" _I'm 7 years old." She replied back to him. Oh no, he's figured it out!_

" _She has red hair like yours, but has golden eyes like mine, and is 7 years old. Which can only mean that..." I look around quickly before pulling him inside the house, and into a small room._

" _Is she my daughter?"_

" _Yes, but you answered my question first."_

" _Sure, but why haven't you told me all these years?"_

" _I'll answer that later, but first. Are you partners with Laxus Dreyar from homicide?"_

" _Yes, why?"_

" _He's my husband, and I would like it if you didn't tell. I want to tell him, but not right now. Ok?"_

" _Ok, but I want to see my daughter."_

All I could think about is everything that happen, but right now I just need to leave that house. I finally reached my destination, and I pull the bags out of the trunk. Walked up to the red door, and knocked on it. At this point I can't hold back the tears. The door opens, and I looked him in the eyes.

"Can I stay here here for a few nights?"

"Sure Erza. Rosemary is her room. I'll go get the guest room ready for you."

"Thanks Jellal"

A/N: Thank for reading this chapter! I will update ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

ERZA P.O.V.

I woke up in this cute room, but before I could even get up, everything came rushing back, but I push it out of my mind. I quickly shut off my phone before I get another 100 calls and messages from Laxus. I heard footsteps quickly coming my way, and I turned around to see my baby running towards me.

"Mommy! What are you doing at daddy's house?"

"Oh, sweetie mommy is going to be staying here at daddy's house. Is that ok?"

"Yes! I'm hungry!"

"Ok, let's go see if there's cereal or something in the kitchen" I remember the layout when Jellal show me last night. I took my daughter's hand, and headed downstairs to smell something delicious. We keep walking down, and now I'm smelling bacon, eggs and...I can't put my finger, but it smelled amazing! Rosemary goes running in the kitchen, and I try to follow her, but I stop in my track when I saw the most hilarious thing.

"Are you wearing a pink flower apron?"

"Why yes I am."

"You sound so proud about that, and you will be fine if I took a photo?"

"Yes I woul-" Right when he said yes I took his phone, and took the photo. He heard the click of the phone, and saw me sending it to myself.

"Oh you did not Scarlet"

"Oh yes I did" Just looking at him reminded me of the times when we were together.

"Daddy I'm hungry" We both looked back at our daughter, and saw her looking at the food.

"Ok sweetie, but first Daddy wants you to wash your hands" She took off towards the bathroom, and I looked over at Jellal to see a smile. I can tell he truly care about her.

"You're really good with her"

"Thanks, since I am her father" He made this eyes look like it was obvious. I just rolled my eyes, and try to change the topic.

"Anyways what did you cook? It smells amazing!"

"Why thank you, and I made eggs, bacon, sausages, and strawberry pancakes" The moment when he said strawberry pancakes my face lit up.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we eat now?"

"I'm going to wash my hands honey, but you and daddy can eat."

"Ok mommy" I went to the bathroom, and came back to eat with them. We all began eating, but then I thought about Laxus. Just thinking about his name makes me frown.

"Daddy can we go see a movie today?"

"Sure"

"Can Mommy join us?"

"I don't know, ask mommy"

"Mommy?" Her huge golden eyes looking at me. How could I resist?

"Yes, I will come, but after you finish eating" She quickly ate, and ran up the stairs, and I started to chuckle at the fact I said yes.

"Scarlet we need to talk" I look over towards him, and I feel the intensity of his stare.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

ERZA P.O.V.

"About what?" He just looked at me as his eyes were telling me _**you know what's it about**_ _._ At this point I couldn't look at him anymore, and he just sighed.

"Ok well I'm going to tell you what happened to me this morning, and tell I'm going to tell you what I think happened. Ok?" I just nodded along "I got a call from Laxus" My face just shot up when he mentioned Laxus. The only thought going through my mind, _what did he say?_ "That's what I thought anyways he was asking me if you were staying here" _Damn so he knows where I am, but why is he not here? Unless he's waiting for Jellal to finish explaining. Oh no, I have to go now!_ I started to get up, but then Jellal grabbed my wrist "WAIT!" I sat back down, and took deep breath. "I told him that you weren't here, and something told me that you didn't want to be found. Now if you want to tell me anything about what's going on."

"Ok, Laxus and I are in this big fight, and I just can't go back anymore"

"Well do you do something?"

"No I didn't do anything."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No I couldn't do that to him."

"Ok well I'm here for you. Do you need something for me?"

"Yeah" I heard Rosemary coming down the stairs "But later"

"Mommy! Daddy! Ready to go!" We both laughed as she look at us funny.

"You can get ready Jellal I'm going to go in my pajamas."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, and I'll grab my purse then we'll be in my car."

"Ok, but I'm driving and paying" He said before leaving, and he would do that all of the time when we're together. Just thinking back then really makes me think about what would happen if Jellal stayed back then. I know that's really awful for me to say that, but I can't help it. I'm just thinking about this, and then I feel a breeze.

"No, no Scarlet I'm driving"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to relax, and I'm pro at driving." I just rolled my eyes at him, and moved out of the driver seat because I didn't want fight. We would always have play fights, but today I don't really want to fight even if it's play fight.

"Ok you ready go?" I quickly put on my seat belt, and relax. We got to the movie theater, and we decided to let Rosemary choose. She decides to pick this animated kids movie, and we went to go get the snacks.

"What do you two want?"

"Well I want some cherry bombs, and she likes that combo you do all the time"

"Oh you mean popcorn and milk duds. Well now that proves she's my daughter if we have the same taste." He commented as I just rolled my eyes, and Rosemary just laughed as she nodded. We get to the concession stand, and he's red to order our snacks. "Hi can I get a large popcorn, large box of milk duds, large box of cherry bombs, small drink, and large drink" He gives the money to lady behind the counter, and before she gives us our food and cups.

"You three are such a cute family. How long you two been married?" We both looked at each other, and wonder if we should play along. I just looked at him saying _**let me take the lead**_ , he just nodded.

"It's been only few years." She nodded as she gave our food.

"Oh well, I see you two are such cute couple truly belongs together, and your daughter is cute. Well enjoy your movie!" She said before we walked over to the soda fountains, and we both started to laugh.

"I can't believe she thought that!" I trying to say in between laughs, and just started to fill up our drinks. "Who sharing a drink?"

"Well Scarlet, Rosemary is getting her own, and second of all we could be believable as a couple. I mean we do have a daughter together." I just looked at him, and filled up the drinks. I know one soda that we can both agree on is sprite, peach flavored. "You still remembered the soda we only agreed on."

"Yep, and I got Rosemary fruit punch, but I watered it down. Anyways, I want to thank you everything you have done for Rosemary and me" He just looked at me, and I started to melt, but I kept my composure.

"Scarlet there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Rosemary." Just him saying that brought back the old memories that made me fell in love with him in the first place.

JELLAL P.O.V.

Why does she do this to me? Thinking back to all the good times, and the worst part is how we got separated. Now I'm just happy to spend time with my daughter and her mother, but I can't help to think about how things would change if we stood in contact. I feel a tug on my wrist, and I looked down to my daughter. By my guess she really wants to see that movie, so we started to head towards where the movie would be projected at. We finally get into our seats with Rosemary in the middle, but Erza and I kept passing the drink. I couldn't help to look at Rosemary because she reminds me of Erza so much, but sometimes there's little parts of me in her like her favorite snack at movies is mixture of popcorn and milk duds. I always love this mix, and to see she's like me sometimes it just brings my mood up. We're there watching this cartoon movie about the basic story line. We're watching this movie until I heard a light snore, and I thought it was Rosemary, but it was Erza. I wanted to laugh, but then I would ruin the movie for Rosemary, so I let her sleep all the way till the end.

"Scarlet get up" I hear her mumble something, and it's kind of cute how sometimes she'll say something in her sleep. I always remembered playing with her beautiful scarlet hair, and trying to get to understand what she'll try say in her sleep. "Scarlet get up" This time she woke up, and she silently thank me. When Rosemary realized it was over, and Erza was up. It was only 12 pm, so we still have the whole day.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" As we were walking out of the theater, and heading towards the car.

"Can we have a movie day?"

"Like we use to do" I was very confused, and I looked back between the two redheads.

"Yeah"

"Oh Jellal, a movie day is when we watch a bunch of movies, and eat pizza and junk food. We haven't done that in awhile, so do you want to do a movie day with us?"

"Yes, why not?"

 **9 hours later...**

ERZA P.O.V.

After watching 4 movies with Rosemary, both of us are tired of watching kids movie, and she fell asleep.

"It only took 4 movies" I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah well I'm going to take her to bed, and you need to go get the bottles of wine"

"Wha-"

"Oh please, Scarlet I know this is worth wine and a scary movie. Also you still need to explain what happened with Laxus." Damn, if anyone knows me it was Jellal before he left, but he knew what I do to relax myself. Well at least now he knows because he actually pays attention to the small things that most people wouldn't even notice. I try to find the wine, and I hear Jellal coming down the stairs, but I still can't find the wine.

"Can't find it, Scarlet?"

"Yeah I was trying to, but I couldn't figure it out." I looked up at him to see he got everything with the biggest smirk on his face, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go watch a scary movie then you can tell me everything"

"Ok, but after the movie I will tell"

JELLAL P.O.V.

We were just sitting there watching this movie, and I forgot how easily she gets scared when watching zombies movies. I know she's getting scared because she kept getting closer and closer until she was basically hiding inside my chest. Why does my heart pounding like this? I can't think this way she is married. What's wrong with me!

"Jellal is it over?"

"Yeah it's over, and now it's time to explain what happened"

"Do you really need to know?" As she took a bottle, and started drink the bottle very fast.

"Well at least tell me something that I could help you with"

"You're friends with Ultear right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ultear was the best divorce lawyer in the country, but is she serious about this.

"I need her to represent me?"

"Scarlet are you sure?" She just looked at me, and I could see her heart broken. I never seen her like this, and that's how I knew she was serious, but I want to take her mind off that.

"Scarlet you up for a drinking game?" I saw her eyes flickered to not show her broken heart. How could he do such a thing to her?

"Yeah, but what liquor?" I went near the fireplace, and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"This should do, but we're going to watch a romance movie, and every time we see a corny move we take a shot"

"Sounds fun, but I'm going to try pick the most corniest of them all"

"To see as drunk when we graduated"

"Um no, because when that happened you puked all over my bathroom, so let's see who has a strong tolerance"

"Deal"

 **After the movie finished**

"You good, Scarlet" She looked at me with her glazed eyes, and I know she still feel the heartbreak. "What's on your mind? Scarlet" She looked at me before speaking.

"What do think what would happen if we stood together?"

"I think we would have been happy with raising Rosemary, and settling down in small house just right out of the city." She smiled at me, and started to come closer towards me. We both started to laid down the couch.

"Do you think we would be married?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Would have you cheated on me?" I looked at her, but she was fast asleep. He couldn't have. I took a deep breath, and just looked at her before whispering what I didn't have the chance to say.

"Of course not, Scarlet. Because I always love you in the past, and I still do"

A/N:Sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm going to pick a day to update once a week. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

ERZA P.O.V.

Before I open my eyes, there was a moment of clarity of my problems. I shot my eyes open when I heard a phone went off, and I went to reach for the phone, but someone got to it first. I completely forgot that I'm laying down on a person, and it was Jellal. He put it to his face, and then clicked the button.

"Fernandes" I heard someone talking on the other end, so I got off of him, and started to stretch. "Ok, I'll be over there in 20" He started to head up the stairs while I started a pot of coffee, and I looked for to go coffee cup he might have. I found one, and I started filling his cup with cream and sugar for some reason he likes his sweet while I like mine black. I hear footsteps coming down very quickly, and I filled up his cup with coffee.

"Jellal here you go." I passed the coffee to him, and he took a sip then his face looked shocked.

"Oh wow, Scarlet you got this right, and I'm sorry that I have to leave, but I got a call from my captain, so I got to a crime scene"  
"Oh it's fine."

"Ok well do you still want me to make the call to Ultear?" He tried to speak to me, but was still a little distracted from his tie. He had a suit on, and he looked good too, so I went over to help get his tie on.

"Yes I still want you to make the call. And there you go" I finished tying his tie, and grabbing all his stuff in a hurry.

"Ok well, I'll call you to let you know when she'll come over" I nodded before he walked out the door. I owe a lot to Jellal because even after all the mess and chaos he still stands strong, and does try to help me out when he can. Right now all I needed was a good cup of coffee, and go back to bed, and that's what I did.

JELLA P.O.V.

 **At the crime scene**

I get out of the car, and walking up to the scene, but all I could think about is how Erza was such a nice person to me. She made me coffee, helped me with my tie, but what stuck in my mind the most is what she said last night. " _Would have you cheated on me?"_ I keep thinking about about that statement, but I just can't believe he would do such a thing. Erza is this strong person, but some people can break her, and I just can't believe he broke her. I walked up to the officer, and flashed my badge to him as he let me in.

"What we got?" I pulled out my pen and pad.

"Looks like a burglary gone bad. The victims are the owners of the house, Mr and Mrs. Smith." I looked up at the officer until I saw my partner walking in. I tried to look away from him, and hope he doesn't know that Erza staying with me. He walks up to me, and looks around the crime scene.

"What we got, Jellal?"

"They say it's a burglary gone bad, but I think there's more to it"

"Why say that?"

"Well, if you look at the female victim, she has her hands bound, but no underwear. Also she has her right earlobe ripped out. Sounds familiar?"

"No, but give me your theory."

"Well I think the female vic was being assaulted, and the husband walks in to the assault, but then the perp killed him and her."

"That sounds good, but why make it a burglary?"

"Well the part of the ripped earlobe, it's part of signature of a serial rapist in this part of the city, so he tried to cover up the fact of raping her."

"Ok, then well looks like we need to call SVU. Anyways let's get back to precinct, and report to the captain."

"Yeah, ok" As we're walking out, just when I think I'm clear.

"Have you talked to Erza?" Damn it.

"Yeah, but mostly about Rosemary." That was a lie, but it really wasn't I mean it was for the good of Erza and my daughter.

"Can you tell me where she is?" I looked at him, but i just can't believe he broke her.

"She made it clear that she doesn't want you to know." He just sighed as he began to walk away from because he knew that I'm loyal to a fault to her. I started dialing a number as I got into the car. It rang until someone pick up...

"Hello"

"Hey Ultear can I ask you a favor?"

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Also now I will post on this day every week once a week. To replied to Maviea, I think nobody would survive the wrath of Erza if she would ever be cheating on.


	7. Chapter 7

JELLAL P.O.V.

"What you need, Jellal?"

"I need you to talk to a friend of mine about representing her"

"Is this friend of yours is a red haired beauty, with brown eyes, and is _**married**_ to your partner."

"Wha-"

"Oh please, she hasn't been to her office these past couple of days, and if anyone knows Erza Scarlet, that's weird."

"Ok, well can you go meet her?"

"Sure, When and where?"

"Whenever you're free, and she's at my house."

"Oh, you got her in your house"

"It's not like that, Ultear"

"Oh really, because the one time she's needs a _**divorce**_ lawyer. She's ends up at your house, and I bet your partner, who's her _**husband**_ , doesn't know that she's there!" I stood quite "Yep, I know you so well Jellal, and because I know you I'm just going to say one thing to you. If you really care about her think what's best for her, and if you think your the best thing for her, go get her"

"Thanks Ultear, but what time are you coming by, so I can let her know"

" Ok I'll be there in 2 hours, I need to do a little research before, so I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Ok, but first let me call Erza. I'll call you back in 10 minutes."

"Ok Jellal" I plugged in my phone to the hands free device before heading to the precinct. I started to dial Erza's number, but she didn't answer by my guess she's still sleeping off the tequila. I'm still driving back while trying to get in contact with her, so I just called back Ultear, and she didn't answer. Really! Both of them! I got out of my car, and I'm a little frustrated. I'm walking over to my desk, and I hear my phone going off. I clicked to answer the call

"Fernandes"

"Hey Jellal you called"

"Erza, so called Ultear. She'll be there in 2 hours"

LAXUS P.O.V.

I thought I heard someone say Erza, and I looked around to see my partner talking on the phone.

"How's Rosemary?" I hear him talking on the phone, and I know he usually does have a sitter for her, so maybe he's talking to the babysitter. "Scarlet she'll be there in couple hours, so just let her sleep in" Scarlet, that's the stupid name he used to call Ezra, and now he just told me she's at his house.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I'm talking to Erza, and I felt that someone was listening in, so I turned around to see Laxus there. Oh damn! I got to stop him from going after her!

"What do you think you're doing Dreyar?" He looked at me, and if looks could kill. I would be brutally murdered within a second.

"Why the hell is _**my wife**_ at your house!" Everybody in the precinct was looking at us, but at this point it doesn't even matter.

"She went to go visit Rosemary, and Laxus why does it even matter to you?"

"Because she's _**my wife**_ , and all the history you two have. I know you would try to get in bed with her the minute we had problems!" Now he's whispered shouting, so no one can hear us.

"Oh like you did with some other girl!" His face was just shocked.

"How..how..how..did..did."

"How did I find out?" He just nodded

"Did Erza tel-"

"No she didn't, and I figured it out, so why don't you leave Erza the hell alone!" He just looked at me, but he try keep his stand.

"And why the hell would I do that"

"Because you broke her, and right now you need to stay the hell away!" His eyes looked like he knew he broke her, but what makes me the most sick is the fact that he expects her to be fine with the fact that he cheated on her. I walked away from Laxus, and I hear him calling my name, but I don't look back. "I'M TAKING 20" I shouted before leaving while I felt everyone staring at me, and I imagine Laxus too. I got in the car, and I started driving with no destination in mind, but I ended up at Ultear's office. I came in looking for her, and I saw her at her desk looking through some papers until she looked up at me.

"What happened?"

"Wha-"

"You come in here,stomping around and all. So what happened?"

"I kinda had a fight with Laxus"

"About Erza?" I just looked at her while she sighed "Jellal, Jellal, Jellal what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, I just was getting more pissed at him for accusing me with sleeping with his wife"

"Well did you?"

"Ultear!"

"What! I got to ask!"

"I didn't sleep with her, well I kinda did"

"WHAT! YOU FINALLY GREW A PAIR!"

"No, no, no, I actually sleep on the couch, and plus that guy had some nerve to accuse me after what he had done"

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on her!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, he did"

"Ok Jellal I need you to calm down, and I'm going to ask you questions about Erza, so why don't you look for all the paperwork for her marriage, to keep your mind off that. For some odd reason I can't find the marriage license, and I need it to start this paperwork." I nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Did she ever take his last name?"

"I don't think so"

"How long have they lived together?"

"I don't know."

"Who filed the paperwork?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"I don't know, but why don't we call Erza"

"Sounds like a great idea, but try not to flirt with her."

"Ultear please, I'm not going to do that"

"Sure" Her eyes had _**liar**_ written all over, and I stared back at her before I dialed Erza's number. We both hearing the phone ringing until it stopped.

"Hello Jellal, you need something?"

"Yeah Scarlet, I'm here with Ultear and we need ask you a few questions."

"Ok shoot"

"How long have you and Laxus lived together?"

"About 6-5 years"

"Wow Scarlet, that lon-"

"Shut up Jellal, and not 7 years"

"Nope it's been 6-5 years max"

"Ok good, who filed the marriage license?"

"Laxus did"

"Ok when? And why are you filing divorce?"

"He filed it about 4 years ago, and Laxus had done something that makes me want to leave the marriage"

"Erza you need to be more specific." I heard Erza take a deep breath

"He cheated on me"

"Ok, do you have proof?"

"Yes"

"Whose name is on the house, and cars?"

"My car and the house are in my name, and Laxus' car is in his name"

"Do you have a joint account?"

"No"

"Alright last question, does Laxus have custody of Rosemary?"

"No, he doesn't the only people who do are me and Jellal." I'm looking through all these papers, but I still can't find this marriage license. I wave over Ultear, and she comes walking over.

"Hey I can't find the marriage license. Are you sure you pulled everything?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Well then how do you explain this?" I hold up the papers as she puts the call on mute.

"Holy crap!"

"What!?"

"If there's no marriage license that means they were never married"

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

ERZA P.O.V.

I heard both Ultear and Jellal talking but now I don't hear anything. It's really weird, but then again this call is a little weird.

"Jellal, Ultear," I saw that they put me on hold, I wonder why.

JELLAL P.O.V.

"How's that even possible!?" I looked over to her, and she's looking through all the paperwork, and just trying to speed through everything.

"It's possible alright, and I'm going through all the paperwork"

"But how?"

"Well I know Erza said that Laxus filed the marriage license about 4 years ago, right"

"Yeah bu-"

"Well in his file he was too busy doing court appearances, so he either forgot to file it or he never wanted to file it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am I checked that year and the year after that the only time he appeared at court was for police related. Nothing about a marriage license, so therefore she's not married to him, but we got lucky since they haven't been living together for 7 years."

"What does 7 year thing have to deal with it?"

"Well if two people lived together for 7 years or more they can be considered common law husband and wife. Since they only lived together for at most 6 years then everything she owns is hers and he can't take that anyway from her."

"Well that's good, but how do would we say this to her? This might shock her, and poor Laxus who knew his dumbass just screwed himself." I slowly started to smile.

"Don't take his too much joy from his downfall with Erza" I looked over at her, and she just giving those eyes take it down a notch.

"It's not like that Ultear"

"Jellal, I know you better than you do, and I know you care about her I do, but keep in mind that you have a daughter with her."

"I know Ultear, but the thing is I love her, and because we have a daughter I love her even more. So what's the point of telling me this"

"The point is to tell you to be careful" I looked down at the phone to notice something, so I try to look closer, and I see she unmute the call. Oh crap! What did Erza hear!

ERZA P.O.V.

I look at my phone still on hold, so I go check on Rosemary because she was in the her bed this whole time. I think she might be sick, and if she is I'm going have to watch her every minute. I heard people talking on the phone, so I left it up, and I didn't hear anything.

"Hello" Nothing, so I walk into the Rosemary's room, and I see her twirling, and lightly whining. "Oh baby, what's wrong" I look at her, and felt her forehead it was burning.

"Can you please get me more blankets? I'm so cold"

"Honey you're burning up"

"I think I'm sick, mommy can you please help me my head hurts" She trying to say as she was coughing, and I hear her wheezing. Oh no, I think I need call the doctor or something. I hear something again from my phone, so I pulled to my ear again.

"Hello, Jellal, Ultear"

"ERZA! What did you hear!"

"Nothing Jellal, and Rosemary is sick do you think is ok for me to call a doctor"

"You mean Lucy"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

" I know Natsu from SVU, and I had Lucy come over a few times for Rosemary. She loves her so much, and she's great with kids."

"That should be a custom because she's a pediatrician"

"I know that Scarlet, but she's the best"

"Alright I'm going to call her, but can you please pick up some kid's medicine that taste like cherry. That's the only one she'll take."

"Ok, and Ultear will be there in 30 minutes"

"Ok, what about you?"

"I have to back to the prestinic, and she'll take the medicine to you. Got to go"

"Ok bye" I pulled the phone away, and looked at my poor child. "Honey, you want Aunt Lucy to come to make you feel better?" She just nodded. I started dialing Lucy's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Erza, you need something?"

"Yeah, can you come to Jellal's house, and look at Rosemary because she's not doing well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah I'll come over right now, but first I need to know her symptoms"

"Ok well she has a fever, coughing, wheezing, feels cold, and her bones hurt."

"Alright, I think she might have the flu that's going around, so I can't be there, so I'll send Mira"

"NO! DON'T!"

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Lucy, but why can't you be there?"

"Erza! Don't change the subject, but I think I know why."

"You do, but how?"

"Mira was on the phone once, and I overheard what she said. Why didn't you say anything!"

"Because you work with her, and I didn't want you to be biased towards her."

" I appreciate that, but don't forget we are sisters, so no one can get between us."

"Thanks Lucy, when are you going get here?"

"I'll be there in 20, ok?"

"Yeah that's perfect!" I walk out of her room, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was going to make myself some tea to calm my nerves from all this drama I've been through.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I walked into the prestinic, and I looked around for Laxus, but I didn't see him.

"Where's Dreyar?" I asked Bickslow

"He took a his 20 minute break not that long ago" I nodded my head, and sat at my desk, and waited for my partner to come back from his break. I kinda happy because I can't even believe he would do such a thing to her. It's hard to look at him, but I just going to finish some paperwork that I haven't finished.

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm just drinking my tea, and thinking of so much that has happen, and what I could of done to stop this. I just wished that I knew that he would do this to me, but now I can't change that, and all the mistakes we both did. I hear the doorbell, so I walk over to expect Lucy there, but when I open the door.

"Laxus" He pushes himself through the door.

"Why are you here at his house!" He shouts at me, and looks pissed off, but I'm little scared.

"Laxus please.." As the door closes...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm looking into his eyes as I see the fear inside there, but that fear already happened. I just keep looking at my hand, and I noticed that I still have my ring on.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I just kept looking away from him, but he backed me up into a corner. "ERZA TALK TO ME!" I hear small and little footsteps coming down the stairs. I hear coughs getting louder and louder as I saw Rosemary wrapped in her little princess blanket with her fluffy socks. Laxus turns around to see her, and his eyes soften. I quickly took a deep breath.

LAXUS P.O.V.

So that's why she's here to watch Rosemary it looks like she's really sick, and now I feel shitty.

ERZA P.O.V.

"Sweetie why don't you go upstairs until Aunt Lucy comes."

"Ok, can I lay down on your bed?"  
"Yes, and I'll come and laid down with you" As she slowly went up the stairs, and coughing so much I got worried.

"Erza"

"Yes" I tried my best to speak in a soft tone to relax him, but I can tell it's not helping.

"Did she just say your bed?" I just stood silent. "ANSWER ME!" He slammed his fist into the wall just inches away from my face. He started to bust into tears "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No" I see the anger in his eyes, but the one problem with my answer is that I was being honest.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING!?" He's getting closer to me, and I'm scared what he'll do next.

"I'm not" He slams his other face, and this time it was closer and harder. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm afraid of what he do.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I'm just trying to finish some paperwork I fell behind on, and I see this pink haired man come running in, and I see his ink haired partner coming in almost at the same speed.

"JELLAL!"

"What's going on?" I see Natsu's and Gray's faces, and I knew something was wrong.

"Erza is in trouble, and we have to go now before anything else happens." We're running to our cars, and I knew something has to be wrong.

"Jellal give me your keys, I'm driving you there, and I'll explain" I look at Gray, and I know it's serious. One thing you know about Gray is that he protects his family which includes Erza, Lucy, and Natsu even though he won't admit it. He get into the car, and he's speeding through all the streets.

"What's going on, Gray?" He avoid eye contact.

"About 5 minutes ago, Lucy called Natsu saying that Erza was being cornered by Laxus. She was very worried. We ran into you to more information, and I understand what's going on between them. I know they are in a rough patch, but you need to let me know if there's _**any**_ way they could fix it."

"There's no way, he broke her" He looked away into the road, but he tighten his grip around the steering wheel. Only three people made him feel like this other than his wife Juvia, and that was Erza and Lucy. He treated them both like sisters, but I know he saw Erza's broken heart once before. Let's just say he scared me when he found out who I was to Erza, and I just think back it was a few weeks after that BBQ I first saw after all these years.

 _I'm just trying my best to not think about the daughter I have. After all these years, why didn't she say anything? Is that why she left all those years not saying a word to me? I would think she would thought that I would do the right thing. To see my daughter just there, and not be able to say anything is somewhat killing me. I see my partner coming towards me with a look on his face._

" _Fernandes run, I don't what you did, but run." I looked very confused until I saw a ink haired man coming._

" _WHERE THE HELL IS FERNANDES!" Everybody looking at me while I calmly stood up,and opened the door to the break room._

" _That will be me" He quickly followed me into the room, and the perks is that it's soundproof, but I wonder why he's here. "Why are you looking for me?"_

" _Are you Jellal Fernandes?"_

" _Yes"_

" _The one got Erza pregnant, and left her with a broken heart"_

" _Well I wouldn't say tha-" As he punched me into the gut, and I quickly grabbed onto the table, and holding on to my gut. Damn he punches hard, but did he say left her with a broken heart._

" _You son of bitch! Nobody breaks her heart! How could you!? If you were a friend of Erza's then you know not to break her heart!" I stood quiet until he left, and Laxus came in._

" _What did you do to piss off Fullbuster?"_

" _Huh Fullbuster, why does that sound familiar?"_

" _That's one of Erza's foster brother, remember I told you about, he works in SVU with Dragneel" I remember now, but damn that hurt so much I think I might have bruised for a couple weeks, but I understand why. I broke her, and I shouldn't have._

"Jellal!? Jellal!?" I snapped out of the that memory, and trying to snap back into reality.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

"Look since Laxus is angry and he's already lost Erza, he might try to do something that can harm both Erza and Rosemary with himself. So the first priority is get out Rosemary and Erza in that order." I just nodded along, but I can't help it to wonder what will Laxus going to do to Erza. I know he wouldn't hurt a child, but with enough anger he could hurt Erza. My phone started to ring, and I see it's Ultear.

"Ultear I'm little busy with a situation right now"

"I know Jellal, I'm here, and you have to come quick he's getting too close her."

"WHAT!? TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I'm outside with Lucy, and we can see through the window that he has her in the corner. There's a lot of yelling, and drove his fist through the wall _**twice.**_ I'm getting too nervous to let this go on anymore."

"Well there's two of you, and just him. So why don't you go in, and buy time."

"Jellal, there two women, one who's pregnant! And I wouldn't mind going in, but what will I use my high heel. Yeah I go in with 3 inch heel against a detective who probably got a gun."

"Ok, I see your point we'll be there in 5 minutes"

"If I was you I would make 2 minutes"

"Alright then see you soon" I look to Gray, and inmentaly he pressed on the gas.

ERZA P.O.V

"Laxus you need to calm down"

"I NEED TO CALM DOWN! WHILE MY WIFE IS SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone"

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" He grabbed me, by my right arm, and I was struggling to get free.

"I'm not lying to you, Jellal and I are friends"

"THAT'S A LIE! I KNEW THE MINUTE I LET YOU GO I KNEW YOU JUMP INTO BED WITH HIM!"

"I never slept with anyone else! I'm not like you!" Just then I saw his eyes turn into complete utter anger.

"STOP LYING!" Right then in that moment he shaked he so hard I can barely see straight. I could barely speak or get his attention.

"Laxus let go of me! Please!" As he let me go I bashed my head into the corner of the wall as Jellal, and I think Natsu and Gray, but at this point I can't see straight.

"ERZA!" I hear both Lucy and Ultear come running towards me, and all I can look at is my hand covered in blood.

"JELLAL! WE NEED YOU!" All I see is Jellal coming over before I black out.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I see Natsu and Gray taking out Laxus while Lucy was looking at Erza until she called me over, and I saw Erza losing conscience.

"ERZA! ERZA! Speak to me! Lucy what's wrong?"

"Laxus must of spilt her head open, and she had to faint from seeing the blood. Ultear I need you to go to my car and get the emergence kit. Jellal I need you here to hold up Erza as I give her stitches." I nodded as Ultear ran outside as we got Erza onto the couch.

 **Few Hours Later…**

ERZA P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes to Jellal sleeping next to me in this wooden chair. I try my best to not move, so he wouldn't wake up, but I forgot he was a trained cop. The slightest move woke him up.

"Erza you awake?" I nodded my head as I was about to touch the back of my head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Why"

"Because you just got freshstitches about 3 hours ago. Lucy finished that, and then checked on Rosemary. Ultear will come back another day, and I called off for the next 3 days."

"You're so sweet sometimes" I smiled as his eyes locked with mine.

"I'm just trying to be the person I want to be."

"Really who's that?"

"Well I want to be a good father to Rosemary, a great cop, and…"

"And?" I motion to Jellal to finish his sentence

"A wonderful husband to someone, but if I could to pick someone it would be you"

"Jellal" My heart just sank as I melted into his eyes.

"Let's just take a moment to see that we still love each other, and I believe we do. I know I do, but the question is do you?" I look around before I can even start thinking about what to do. Jellal starts walking away from me, but what should do? Mind telling me to not move at all while my heart is saying go after him. I have no idea what to do, but all sudden I felt my hand moved quickly before I could even think. My hand was holding on his arm.

"Wait, don't go!" I just looked at him, and without words he just over, and started to kiss me soft at first, but then it got more passionate. As I started to kiss him back, and he was just holding me into his arms.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't post anything last week, I was busy with finals. I wrote this extra long chapter for not posting last week. Please leave a review! :) I have love all the review you have been leaving me, and I feel more confident to write some more. So thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

JELLAL P.O.V.

I'm finally get my moment with Erza, and we both are loving this, but then we hear someone clearing their throat. We both turn around to see Gray and Natsu just standing there looking at us. Erza was blushing, and then I realized how this looks. She's on my lap, and it was getting a little steamy.

"Are you two done sucking face" Erza just gave Natsu the death stare "AYE" She quickly got off my lap, and walked off with Gray. While I had Natsu, who was asking me certain questions that made me feel uncomfortable. "You really want her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really want Erza to be yours?"

"Wha-"

"I'm not going to say anything else, but take care of her" I can tell he was saying from a place in his heart, and I also know not to mess with him.

ERZA P.O.V.

I looked at Gray, and I can see those eyes. I feel a little shameful, but at this point I don't care because I was happy, and I haven't been happy in a long time.

"Erza, let's get this report done, and that way you can continue what you were doing." I just looked at him, and I can tell he was pissed.

"Gray, don't be mad"

"I'm not mad" I just gave him a look, _**really**_ , as he just sighed "Ok yes, I'm mad, but that's because you're falling in love with a man who broke your heart 10 years ago! I just don't want you to have your heart broken again." I just looked at him before giving him a hug.

"Oh, thank you for being such a great friend" As I just stood there filling out the report, and making a statement to Gray. I feel a little tense for making a report against Laxus, and I know how bad that seems when there's a report against him. I don't know if he'll be more upset, but right now all I have to think about is my daughter and myself.

"I know Erza, this is going to be painful for you to do, but it has to be done" I just nodded, but all I keep thinking about is how Laxus go so angry at me. I never this side of him before, but then again there's a lot I don't know about him or I refused to accept it. "Erza?"

"It's fine, Gray." I can tell he knew I was lying, but he left me alone. I went up the stairs to check on Rosemary, and to see a note for me.

 **Dear Erza,**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't stay to see you to wake up, but I had to go home. I need to tell you something, but before I do I need you to leave Laxus. For good, if you understand. I hoped that you will be more happy if you left because before you knew Laxus there was a dark side that everyone never speaks about. The minute he hurt you, i couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. He had violent past where he would get into fights in school, his house, and in public at bars, restaurants. To the point where he would be arrested every other day. Of course he wouldn't get in trouble since both his father and grandfather were cops. They had covered up every incident, and they didn't mind it until one day this girl named Michelle. I never knew why she was the turning point, and I never knew what happened. After that Laxus' father left him with his grandfather, and ever since he's been fine. But now I need you to be more careful as ever. He's cop now which means he has more resources than ever, and any time you get stopped by a cop he'll know. Please, be safe. We are sisters, just come to me if anything happens. I know Jellal will try to keep you safe, but the best you can do now is to leave Rosemary with him, and protect yourself. I can tell the more time you spend with Jellal the more Laxus will get mad. I left medicine for Rosemary, and the dose for her is written down. I need you to stay alive, so you can meet your niece or nephew. That's right I'm pregnant, so stay safe.**

 **Love, Lucy**

I wonder why Lucy knows all this, but then again I'm glad she told, but now I have to think about the next few steps. I need to protect everyone from what might happen next, and that part about Jellal is getting to me. _**I can tell the more time you spend with Jellal the more Laxus will get mad.**_ Why does that matter? Jellal is someone who I have feelings for, but it shouldn't even matter. Laxus was the one to ruin all of this, but I won't deny I had a small part when I didn't tell him, but what was I supposed to do. Laxus can't be mad anymore, but I feared that Lucy was right.I brush Rosemary's hair away from her face thinking about all the good times. Then I thought about all the good times with Laxus, but then again this all started when the truth came out. That day when I had the guts to tell him the truth. It was when I found out I was pregnant with his kid, and I knew I had to tell the truth. I couldn't stop from Rosemary to knowing her actual father, and I was pacing around the room….that damn day I lost everything.

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

ERZA P.O.V.

I clearly remember that day that turned my whole world around….

I decide that it's time to tell Laxus, I'm tired of hiding the meeting with Rosemary and Jellal. I just can't keep lying to him about who's Rosemary's father, and it's slowly torturing me every minute I can't stop thinking about it. I look over at Laxus, and I need to do this now.

"Laxus"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk"

"What about?" I started to pull at my fingers, and biting my lip.

"Can you sit down?"

"It's that serious, ok" He sits down as I sit down across from him as I hold his hands.

"Do you remember when I told you that I found Rosemary's father?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well I forgot to mention his name, his name is Jellal Fernandes." The moment when I said his name I saw his eyes changed from shocked to fear to anger.

"Fernandes!? Of all people!"

"I didn't know until a couple of years ago"

"A couple of years!?"

"Listen to me, I wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want to ruin your partnership"

"Oh please, you wanted keep it secret because you're still in love with him!"

"I'm not in love with him! And all I wanted to do was to tell the truth"

"Yeah,I rather that you didn't tell me because now I'm going to kick his ass"

"For what?"

"For keeping this from me, and for sleeping with you."

"That was before we met!"

"It doesn't matter! I just can't talk to you right now" He marches out the door, and slams it. I knew I made the mistake of telling, but I feel relieved that I told him this. I quickly call Jellal to warn him.

"Hey Jellal, I told Laxus about you, so please be careful"

"I will, Scarlet"

JELLAL P.O.V.

I pull the phone away, and started to think about how it everything is going to change. I hear a knock on the door, it's probably Gray to pick up Rosemary. I opened the, and I was right it was Gray.

"Rosemary! Uncle Gray is here!" I hear her running down the stairs, and Gray walks in. "How you doing, Gray?"

"I'm fine, but most importantly how's Rosemary?"

"She's fine, but Erza just told Laxus about me being her father, so I need you get Rosemary out here as quickly as possible" He just nodded as Rosemary came running down the stairs.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Sweetheart" I open the door to see Laxus there, and pissed off.

"You son of a bitch!" He comes pushing through the door as I push Rosemary out of the way. I gave Gray that look, and he clearly got it, and took her upstairs. "You slept with my wife!" I just looked at him while I say he was getting my angry.

"Laxus, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but please don't take this out on Scarle-" Just then he gave me his right hook, and damn that hurt. "I understand why you're ma-" just then he punched me in my gut, and I fell down. Once I was down he started to kick me in my ribs, and I didn't want to fight back.

ERZA P.O.V.

I come running into Jellal's house to see Jellal getting his ass kicked by Laxus. I pull Laxus off of Jellal, and got between the both of them. Giving Jellal enough time to get up, and wipe the blood from his face.

"Laxus! That's enough!" I look over at Jellal, and my eyes soften when I saw his black eye, and his bruised face.

"I knew it! You still love him! You son of a bitch!" Right when he said that I felt someone push me out of the way when I saw Laxus' fist miss me, and hit Jellal, but this time Jellal hit him back. I saw that Laxus got hit good, and I realized that Jellal pushed me out of the way before Laxus could hit me. I got up to help Jellal up from the ground, and I see that Laxus just got more pissed. "I see the way you look at him, and right now I can't even look at either of you right now!" That's when he stormed out of the house, and slammed the door.

Who knew what mistakes we would make from that day. All that's had happen has changed us completely. That stupid day, and I just keep thinking about it, and how everything I saw before was just pretty cover on a ugly book. Damn, now I trying to change my story with a pretty cover and a beautiful book under the cover. I looked at my beautiful baby girl, and I know for sure that she's what's going to my book a beautiful story.

"Hey Scarlet" I turned around to see Jellal just standing there watching us. "What you are thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about the day I told Laxus about us, don't you remember it?" He chuckles

"Yeah I remember it, I still feel a little sore from his beating, but I have to ask. Do you regret us?"

"Us?" I looked at him very confused.

"Us, me and you finally being together after all this time. Do you regret starting this?" I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I just thought of everything he has done for me and our daughter. I stood up, and slowly walked over to Jellal.

"Jellal…"

"Yes Erza"

"I haven't regret this at all, and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have always cared about you and I always will" As I slowly kissed him before I pulled away, and he just was so happy. I was about to grab my phone until I left his hand on my wrist, and i just looked at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" I just looked at him while pointing at my phone "No, no, no, Scarlet you are coming with me." As he picked me up, and I gasped. "You don't want wake her up, so if I was you I would stay quiet. Until we get to my room" I just looked at him with shocked, then fear, then lust. Oh god, I haven't seen him like this since the last time we had… well you know.

ULTEAR P.O.V.

Damn it! I'm calling Erza, but she's not answering. Now I'm calling Jellal, and no answer. Damn! What are they doing!? I'll try to call Erza one more time before I leave a message.

"Sorry the number you're trying to reach is unable to come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep" Damn no answer

"Erza I need you answer the phone, ASAP! Laxus is trying to get custody of Rosemary!"

A/N:Thanks for reading! I had to fix this chapter, but everything is back up, and running! Please check out my other stories. And most importantly please leave a review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

JELLAL P.O.V

Next Morning….

I slowly get up from the bed, and I looked back to see the beautiful woman that I love. Who could ask for something more? I just can't believe that after all these years, I just have only slept with the one and only Erza Scarlet. I know this sounds silly, but I did have chances to be with other women. The thing was that what happen between me and Erza was something I really never got over. We were the high school sweethearts that was going to make it, but then during the summer before college she stopped talking to me. I thought it was weird at the time, but now I understand why she did it. All I could think about is the old times, but now that's all in the past. Even though now, I'm still with the same woman, but honestly I'm happy with her. I go to the bathroom, and quickly brushed my teeth before cleaning up my bathroom. Then I return back into the bed as I heard Erza quietly speaking in her sleep. I didn't mind it at all, but I'm really just loving her scarlet hair spread all over the bed. I pick a few strands of hair, and started to play with it.

ERZA P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes to feel someone twirling my hair, and I turned around to see Jellal softly playing with my hair. I start to move my body, but when I tried move my legs, they hurt so badly that I winced before putting them back to their original spot.

"What's wrong? Your legs hurt?" He asked as he lightly grazed his fingertips on my legs. I just nodded, and he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I whipped my head around, and gave a glare.

"Well Scarlet, if your legs are hurting from one night with me that means that I'm best" He had this huge smirk on his face, and I just wanted to wipe it off his face, but he's not wrong. I mean he is very quiet, and all business in public. When we get in the bedroom, oh oh damn. He's the opposite, passionate, controlling in a sexy way, and sexy. I mean he's sexy in general, but damn he just makes me melt, and nobody has made me feel this was, including Laxus. I just looked at him, and planted a soft kiss before saying anything.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?"As he looks at me before getting on top of me, and putting his lips right near my ear.

"Scarlet let's be honest, we are not going to be doing any sleep tonight?" My eyes are going wide as he quickly laids down then pulls me on top of him. I winced again, and smacking him on the chest.

"Damn it Jellal! My legs hurt!" I said while rubbing them because they are throbbing.

"Don't worry Scarlet, I'll make the pain go away" I just rolled my eyes as he was slowly kissing my neck.

ULTEAR P.O.V.

Damn it! He's still not answering his phone, and better have a good reason. I guess I just have to use my spare key that he gave me. I quickly enter the house, and notice that it was quiet, but at this point I don't care. I jog up the stairs calling him "Jellal! Jellal!" No answer, that's weird his car is still in the driveway. Maybe he's sleeping, and he's so tired that he just not waking up. I knock on his door, still no answer. Time to open the door….

"Hey Jellal are you UP!" I just saw Erza and Jellal in bed together "Holy crap Jellal! You grew some balls!" I quickly stated before closing the door, so that way he couldn't yell at me. That's one thing that I will never get out of my mind.

ERZA P.O.V.

Holy crap! Ultear just walking on us, and now we're blushing crazy while searching for our clothes. I just throw on one of his shirts, and he just put on pants. We both walked out the room with the look of shame. Now all of us are sitting in the living room, while Ultear is giving us a look, and I'm afraid to look at her.

JELLAL P.O.V.

"So what you need, Ultear? I'm just so upset right now because she just had to interupted us.

"Well, if you two weren't so busy with each other. You would've noticed that I called you each at least a dozen times!" I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at my phone. I had 13 miss calls.

"Oh, I see. Sorry Ultear"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you're sorry"

"So why did you come here?" Erza finally speaks up.

"Well Erza, I came here to tell you that Laxus is trying to get custody of Rosemary"

"WHAT!?" We both shouted, and then started to laugh. Then I continue to talk to Ultear

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, it could be if he has proof showing that both of you are unfit parents, but I highly doubt that will be possible"

"Why do you say that?" She lightly chuckle before pulling out a piece of paper.

"While you two were getting it on, I came up with plan B. It's an Order of Protection, and this will keep Laxus away from Erza for the next few months. It states that if Laxus is within 1,000 yards from Erza that he could be arrested unless they have a court date. Which can prove that he's only doing this to get near her, and they are serving the papers soon. Oh! I almost forgot! He has to move out of her house within the next 24 hours before being arrested. So I need you to prepare Erza for what is going to come from this. Can you do that?"

"I guess, but will Rosemary be stay with us?"

"Yes, she is, but I have to go, and finish the rest of the plan."

"OK, well drive safe" As she walks out of the room, and I hear the front door open and close. Erza comes running in….

"Did she just leave?" I nodded my head " Ok, well I'm making coffee"

"Erza can you come, and sit down for a second"

"Yeah" She sits on my lap "What's wrong?" I hand her the Order of Protection

"We need to talk"

LAXUS P.O.V.

I hear banging on the door, and I open it. "What do you need?"

"Are you Laxus Dreyar?"

"Yes, why?"

"You have been served" Hands me a piece of paper, and I start reading it. What the hell is wrong with Erza! Fernandes must of put her up to this!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :) Also check out my other stories, and I have been reading the comment on these chapters, and I love the comment I've been getting, so please leave a review. Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

LAXUS P.O.V.

I know that he put her up to this! He's a kind of of an asshole to do that to people. My car driving frantically trying to get to his house. How could you do such a thing to me? What does he have over her? I finally get to the bastard's house and I'm banging on the door for him to open up.

"FERNANDES! OPEN UP!" I'm screaming on the top of my lungs. He finally opens the door and I see her in there shirtless. He had this smirk on his face that I just wanted to wipe off with one clean punch.

"Laxus you can't be here" He plainly stated.

" And why is that!?" I pry door open to see what he was trying to hide. Then I saw something that just left me speechless.

"Hey Jellal…." I saw her standing there just in his shirt. She slept with him! That bastard slept with my wife! How could this happen!? I understand that I made a mistake but do you really have to go and sleep with him!

ERZA P.O.V.

Laxus its just standing there like if he's frozen, and I hope he doesn't do anything to Jellal.

"Laxus…."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!" He comes charging at Jellal.

"JELLAL!" I tried to reach for him, but he resisted

"No! Erza stay out of this!" As Laxus tackle him to the floor. I touched the back of my head feeling my stitches. I forgot about those for a minute, but Jellal never forgot. Even last night, he made sure that my head was on the soft pillow or didn't hit anything. Now I can't even help him when this was all my fault. Laxus is just punching the hell out of him. I'm trying to think what to do, but I can't risk myself in this case. I'm looking around the room and I'm trying to find something that can help me. I see the broom and so I grabbed it and I whacked Laxus' head with it. He finally gets off of Jellal and I'm helping Jellal up.

"Why? Erza, why? Why did you sleep with him?" I stood quite as I put Jellal on the couch. "Why did you have to break my heart?" I stood there shocked that this man thought _**I broke his heart.**_

"I didn't break your heart! You broke your own! And you broke mine!"

"Why because I cheated on you? You just cheated on me!"

"We're broken up! And that's not the reason!" Now I'm screaming on the top of my lungs trying to get him to listen to me.

"WHAT'S THE REASON! ERZA TELL WHAT SO BAD!"

"You really want to know!?"

"YEAH" He moves closer to me as I tried to step back.

"You killed my baby!" He just stood there is complete utter shock as I took a deep breath before trying to go to Jellal. Laxus grabs my wrist before I could get to him.

"What do you mean that I killed your baby?" I quickly run up the stairs to grab my phone, and ran back down to show Laxus a picture.

"A few weeks ago I was pregnant, but then after this the stress got to me, and made me miscarry. You son of a bitch!"

LAXUS P.O.V.

I look down at the phone, and there it is. A picture of me and Mira in bed with each other. I looked to see who sent the picture, and it was my number. Of if I wasn't stupid enough to sleep with Mira. I would have Erza and a child, but I threw that all way for one night.

"What you don't have the balls to say anything!?" I see the tears running down her face.

JELLAL P.O.V.

She was pregnant, and he took that away from her. He's taken so much from her, and now he wants her back. Why is he being so cruel to her? I see the tears pouring from her face, and it just breaks my heart. I think I have a few bruises on my face, and I think I have a black eye. I reached for my phone, and made a call.

"He's here" I ended the call, and now I just have to wait for them to come

 **15 minutes later….**

ERZA P.O.V.

Laxus and I have continually been fighting for a while now, and I'm just tired tired of going through this loop, but I always keep a safe distance away from him. He hasn't let me get to Jellal, but he's badly bruised. I hear a loud bang at the door, and I was going to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" I pointed to the door, and he just nodded to me. Then the door just busted open, and I see Natsu and Gray there. Making a barrier between Laxus and me, and I run towards Jellal. I looking at his face, and my heart dropped.

"Erza don't worry" I heard a soft voice and look over to see Lucy there with her first aid kit. I see a baby bump on her, and she has to be five or six months. She quickly starts working on him, and I feel something wet on my hands. I looked down to see my hands covered in blood. I hear someone calling my name in the distance, but I'm not paying attention.

"Erza!" Natsu turned me around, and I just look at him. He grabs my hands, and starts pulling out pieces of wood. I just breath through the pain, and once he was finally done. He let Lucy wrap my hands up, and then he came back. "Erza, we took Laxus out of the house, and into the squad car."

"Thanks, but how did you know he's here?" Natsu stood quite

"Your boyfriend called me, and I brought the heat" Gray explained as he pulled Natsu away. Then I saw Lucy's eyes they were, _**I told you this would happen**_ , and I just look away. She walked up to me, and gave a sweet hug before pulling away

"Erza, we are going to leave, but I want you to be safe for this little girl." She runs her stomach, and I locked shocked.

"You're having a girl" She nods then lightly laughs.

"Yeah, but I haven't told Natsu, and I think he doesn't want to know" I chuckle, and she gives me a hug before leaving with everyone else. Now it's just Jellal and me left in the room.

"I asked Gray to take Rosemary for the day" Scratch that now it's just us in the house.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I scratch the back of my head, and was trying to get close to her. The hard part was she kept moving away until she got to the end of the couch.

"Scarlet, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" I grabbed her hand, and was holding it.

"Did you ever grieve for your baby?" She looked at me, and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"No, I haven't" She tried to wipe the years away, but I stopped her. She wince because of her wounds, and I lightly kissed her hands.

"You can grieve now with me, and I'll with you until you want me to leave" She hugged me and started crying. We stood there for at least four hours.

 _ **Five hours later….**_

I hear someone knocking on the door, and Erza was asleep so I got up to open the open to see a woman with long silver hair.

"Who are you?" She smiles, and laughs. Then I hear a light thump, and I turn around to Erza scared. She knew this woman.

"Mira?"

"Hello Erza"

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Sorry if it's a sad chapter...hope you enjoy the chapter! Check out my other stories! :)


	14. Chapter 14

JELLAL P.O.V.

I looking at Scarlet, but she's completely frozen in fear. I have no idea what to do with this lady in my doorstep. Did she say Mira? I think I heard that name before, but I was in the crossfire between two women, and I wanted to jump out of the way.

"Aren't you going to invite me on?" I stood silent, and I was going to ask Erza.

"Jellal let her in" I was afraid of what might happen next in the moment.

"You can come in." I fully open the door as she walks in, and I could hear clicks from her heels. She walks into the living room, and sits on the couch. I walk over to Erza, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Who is person?"

"Mira is the person who Laxus cheated on me with." Oh wow, so this is the person who Laxus cheated on you with. She got some nerve to come here, and try to talk to her or me.

"Are you ok?" She just nodded, yes, but I could tell she wasn't. "Ok, so shall we go in?"

"No, I need to do this on my own. You should just go and take a nap. This shouldn't take long." I nodded along, and I pretend to go up the stairs as she went into the living room. I really went to the kitchen which is still earshot to the living room. Like I was really going to let her be alone through this, hell no!

ERZA P.O.V.

It's just 10 minutes, 10 minutes of having to deal with her. The question that's left on my mind is: Why is she here? What does she want?

"What do you want, Mira?" She smiled, but all I wanted to do is slapped it off her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." No, I thought you wanted to play twister.

"Just tell me what you want me to say" This time I have more confidence in my voice this time to prove that I was serious.

"I want to explain myself before I tell you." I finally sit down, but across from her, and there was still a table between us. I wanted to make sure that she knows I'm not her friend.

"Then explain yourself" I took a deep breath, and I just sat there waiting for her to start talking.

"When we were in high school, do you remember when right before you and Jellal were dating? And that guy I was totally crushing on?"

"Yes, why? Why are you even bringing up high school?"

"Well, I'm bringing up because you ruined my life, and it all started in high school. When you started dating Jellal."

"Why does it all start with me dating my boyfriend Jellal!?"

"Your boyfriend, don't you mean your ex-boyfriend" I stood silent for a couple minutes, and now she has this smirk of her face. "Oh wow, so you got back with Jellal. Wow! This is perfect!" I just wanting to yell at her, but instead I took a deep breath, and try to muster some courage to continue on.

"Can you please continue on with your story?"

"Ok then, the guy I was crushing was Jellal. I was going to ask him out to homecoming, but then you decide to do it the same day right before I was going to do it."

"Well, it's not my fault that I actually had the balls to ask him out, and plus if you really did like him then you should said something!"

JELLAL P.O.V.

Oh that's Mira, I remember now, but I never knew that she like me like that back in high school because she never talked to me, and even so I loved Erza since we were kids, and I always wanted to be around her. I don't even remember talking to Mira for more than a second, but this is crazy! That's still not an excuse for what she done!

ERZA P.O.V.

Is she really using Jellal as an excuse for sleeping with my husband! I just want to beat her so badly, but I can't because I'm going to take the high road in this relationship.

"I couldn't tell you, you were so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"So why hold a grudge?" I honestly don't know her reason behind all of this.

"Because you crush my chances with him, and back to the point."

"What's the point, Mira!?" At this point I'm just frustrated with her whole vagueness.

"The point is you have stolen any guy that I had feeling for, so I wanted hurt you back then and I hurt you now."

"How did you hurt me back then?"

"I was the one to make sure that you had no contact with Jellal after you found out that you were pregnant. I deleted his number from your phone, and blocked it. Then I deleted his email, and facebook accounts, and I also blocked those, and even when you wrote him a letter then send it. I went to his house, and burned the damn thing! I also made sure that you saw him another woman, so I wanted to make sure that you would never met him again."

"Why did you do this!?" I can't believe this! All this time I thought Jellal just left me after hearing I was pregnant. It was her! This whole time!

"You hurt me, and I hurt you that's how it goes! Anyways, you should know that I only slept with Laxus because when I found out that Jellal was back into your life. I was mad! He was my man! So I slept with Laxus!" OMG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!

"HE WAS NEVER YOURS! YOU KNOW WHAT AFTER ALL I LEARNED YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SO I N KICK YOU OUT!"

"You're going to be mad"

"MAD ABOUT WHAT!?"

"I'm pregnant" No, that can't be possible. No, it can't be true. She was the only one who knew I was pregnant. I don't feel too well.

JELLAL P.O.V.

"OMG! SOMEONE HELP!" I hear Mira screamed, and I come running to see Erza on the ground. I see her there just staring at her. What the hell is wrong with her!

"Mira get the hell out of here!" I screamed as she runs away. I can't believe she would rub something like that in her face. What a heartless woman!

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Enjoy! :)


	15. Chapter 15

JELLAL P.O.V.

I just put Erza back on the couch, and I'm very concern because now her fainting condition is coming back. Damn , I remember when she got this in high school, and it only happened under extreme amount of stress. She just needs a lot of rest, but I just keep thinking about what Mira said.

" _I'm pregnant"_ I automatically thought, what a poor bastard Laxus is. I mean for her to just sleep with Laxus because of a the fact Erza and I being together is crazy. I get a call from Gray, and I assume that Rosemary want to come home already.

"Hello"

"Fernandes, we need to talk?"

"Are you going to punch me this time?" I hear him chuckle

"No, not this time"

"Ok, where?"

"At my house, and don't bring Erza"

"Ok, well I'm 20 minutes away, so see you then" I grabbed my keys, and walk out the door, but before I left a note to let Erza know that I left and will be back soon.

 _ **20 Minutes Later…..**_

I pull up to Gray's house, and knocked on the door. I waited for a few minutes before he opens the door, and in the background I can see Juvia playing with Rosemary in the living room. I smiled to see my cousin having such a fun time with my daughter.

"Come in" I walk inside his house, and I can say it looked really nice.

"So what do you need to talk to about with me?" He sighed and pulled me into his study.

"I don't want Juvia to hear this" He closes the door before continuing. "I need you to promise me that you won't say a word to Erza"

"I promise, but what are you talking about?"

"I heard that Laxus is being pushed out of the force." I looked very confused because he was a decent detective.

"Wait, why?"

"Well apparently after digging through his past and the new incident that happen to Erza. They seem that he had become a too violent to be a detective or cop." I stood there in shocked. What does he have in his past that's holding him down? It got to be something huge because his grandfather is one of the main commissioners that deals with the police force.

"Why I can't say anything to Erza?" He just rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath

"If she knew the reason why he was being pushed to handle this." I could tell that he was truly concerned about her. She told me once that if she had to choose her family that Gray would be her protective brother, Lucy would be her younger sister. They all grew up in an orphanage together, and they were close. As Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, and I grew up at another orphanage together, but who knew we would still be in each other's lives.

"I understand that, but how do you think Laxus is going to react?" He stood there still because we both knew that this will not end well.

"Yeah, so maybe I'll have Natsu stay with Erza for the day when they do it."

"That sounds like a good plan, and I need to tell you something."

"Shoot"

"Erza's fainting episodes are back" I could by his face that he knew how bad it is, and that wasn't the bomb I still have to drop. "And…."

"And!?" He was shocked to hear that there was more to tell, but I knew if I didn't say anything now that would never say it.

"Mira is pregnant with Laxus' child." He stood there in shock, mouth hanging open and everything. I left him alone for a few minutes to let it absorbed all in.

"Holy crap!" I just nodded along as he work through it. "So Mira…. Was the one…. That slept with…."

"Yep, she did, and now she's pregnant with his kid." He sat down, and just took it all in.

"How's Erza doing?"

"She's ok, but it's going to take some time"

"Because she was pregnant" How did he know? She didn't tell anyone, but he knew.

"How did you kn-"

"How did I know? Well, I was around when Erza was pregnant with Rosemary, so I knew the symptoms of when is pregnant, but then a couple weeks ago I could tell she wasn't anymore." I stood silent, and then I heard someone opening the door.

"Uncle Gray?" I heard my baby girl softly say to him, but then I saw her eyes sparkle when she saw me. "DADDY!" I smiled at her as she ran into my arms.

"Hey, sweetheart" She looked at me, and I decided to try to have a family day with Rosemary, Erza and me. Just to keep Erza's mind off of everything. "You want to do something fun today?" She nodded her hand frantically as Gray just smiled at her.

"She's a live one" I nodded to him as Juvia came in, and she started talking.

"Gray, Juvia wants one of those within the next year" She points at Rosemary, and Gray stood there speechless as I took Rosemary's hand.

"So I'm going to leave you two, so you can have this lovely chat." I get Rosemary out of the door, and into the car, and now I'm just driving home.

"Daddy, what are we going today?"

"Well you get to decide, we can go to park, aquarium, or the movies."

"No, daddy I got a better idea."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)

I'm also letting the first three people who message me to have the chance to pick one of the one shots I'll write next week. Which would include the main couples (Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza, Zervis) If not you can pick other, and take your chances! If you did not win, I will still send you the story list! May the odd be in your favor!


	16. Chapter 16

ERZA P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes to see Natsu sitting across from me, and I smiled at him before fully sitting up.

"Hey Natsu"

"Hey Erza, I'm going to staying with you until Jellal comes back" I nodded my head as I stood up to go to the bathroom. I walk into quickly wash my face, and then walked back out to see Natsu's face.

"Did they tell you?" I looked at him, and he could tell that there was something going on, but he didn't know.

"No, they told me it will be better if you did." That's one thing I like about him. He was always honest with me no matter how much it hurts.

"Well here goes nothing, Mirajane is pregnant with Laxus' baby" He stood there in shock, and his mouth was open and everything. I waited for him to respond, but since it's Natsu it took awhile.

"Wait so Mira and Laxus…." I nodded along, but he was puzzling some things together. "Erza, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" He hugged me really tight

"Even so, I should have protected you from this heartbreak" I chuckled before pulling away.

"That's not your job. Your job is to protect Lucy and that baby in her stomach" He smiled so big, and I could tell he was excited for his new baby girl.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait for the baby to come out! I'm glad that you know about it." I smiled real big

"Yeah well, I'm going to be the best aunt to the baby! You best believe that baby is going learn how to fight!" He smiled real big again, but I can tell that he was a little worried. "Don't worry, it will only be for self defense"

"Yeah, sure" He looked at me with disbelief, but I just laughed it off before going down to the kitchen.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I'm helping Rosemary go shopping, but she seems she finds everything from the party store.

"What are getting?" I asked her, and she gave this look that had _**seriously**_ written all over it.

"Do you _even_ know mom?"

"Yes, sweetie I do"

"Then stop asking stupid questions, daddy" I tried my best not to chuckle, but then I started looking at decorations. It was stars, and paper lanterns.

"What's the theme we are going with?" She looked at me, and then continued her way down the aisle.

"Do you remember mommy's favorite story?" I look at her, but then I started thinking…. _Do I really know Scarlet's favorite story? It's been so long…._

"Why don't you tell me?"

"A Thousand and One Nights, Mommy read me that story every night when I was a baby." Of course, Erza would read her a story that proves women were strong, smart, and could survive on their own.

"So that's what are we going to try get the theme of"

"Yep, so you can have a date night with mommy." I looked at her like, _**you are way too young to know this**_. "Daddy, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked at me with her big golden eyes.

"Mommy loves you, so much more than Daddy Laxus." I almost started laughing, and then I just got the urge to ask.

"Why would you say that honey?" She hugged me tightly

"Because Daddy, the way she looks at you" She whispers before letting me go. My eyes soften when I look at her. She's beautiful and smart, just like her mother. How could I get so lucky to have both of them in my life.

 _ **Later On That Day…..**_

I hold my daughter up to finish hanging up the lanterns, and let her down after the last one. We looked around to see a beautiful dining area, and I hugged her tightly before she ran off…

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm upstairs getting ready to meet a client at work, so I put my best suit on, and before I walk out the door I see Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"You're seriously wearing that?"

"Yes, it's for a meeting"

"Oh hell no! That was me, her put this on, and I'll do your hair and makeup." She hands me a purple dress with a slit. She pushes me back inside, and starts doing my makeup then puts my hair in a messy bun. "Now put on the dress" I just look at her, but I still do it. How could I resist a pregnant woman?

We finally finish as she takes me to her car, and drives me to some little cottage. I just look at her, and she parks the car.

"It's my family's cottage, and you can use it tonight. Natsu and I are taking Rosemary tonight. I got out of the car as my baby came out and hugged me.

"Mommy have a good night with Daddy." She says before leaving with Lucy. I walk in the house to see lilies making a pathway out the back, and when I reached the end there was Jellal with a lily in his hand….

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm just in awe by the fact of what they done, and I can't, but look at my handsome boyfriend. He grabbed my hand, and showed me to my seat. My heart was racing, and I couldn't stop blushing. He started to lightly chuckle then started to crack a smile, god he is so sexy.

"You're cute when you blush" He whispered ever so softly in my ear, and then I felt tingle go down my spine. I gulped, and I try to find a way to calm myself down, but of course I couldn't because how good he looked.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I just need to get through this dinner without trying to do anything too adult like, but damn that dress it's getting to me. I desperately need a cold shower, or something else to focus on, but how could I when her dress had a slit that showed off her creamy legs, and the low cut on the back, and it was all holding by a string. While her hair was hold up in a bun, but even so strands of hair were poking out onto her creamy skin. I just need to control my myself through the dinner.

I walk over to the kitchen to get our plates, and walked back to the table . I set down our plates as we began to eat. Her eyes widen when she realized what I made for her.

"No you didn't" I nodded along as she began to smile even bigger.

"Yep, I made your favorite lasagna" She smiled, and then touch my hand. I felt a jolt go down me, and my pants get a little tighter. I need a cold shower NOW! This second very second!

"What's wrong Jellal?" She asked me as she put her hand on top of mine again, and there was that jolt again. I took a big gulp, and looked into her chocolate eyes. She takes a few bites, and moans a little. Oh god, what the hell is she doing to me?

"You're really make it hard for me Scarlet." She looked at me very confused.

"What are you talking about?" She said as took a bigger bite, and made a louder moan. I knew she did that on purpose. Oh we're going to place that game? Ok, then game on.

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm laughing a little because I knew he was getting a little _frustrated,_ and then out of nowhere he put his chair right next to mine, and then put his hand on my outer thigh. I almost started to blush, but I quickly calm myself down.

"I think you know what I'm talking about" He whispered once again in my ear, but this time a little more breather. It ran down my spine that I just wanted to jump out of my skin, but I couldn't let him win. So I just thought about what can up one him, and then it hit me.

"Oh Jellal, I seriously don't know what you're talking about" I said before getting up, and sitting on his lap. I saw him squirm a little, but then he tried his best to rest. I felt something, and I almost started laughing. He looked at me very confused

"Why are you laughing, Scarlet?" He asked as he kissed my shoulder, but damn I must win the game.

"Either you have tight pants, or you're happy to see me" I told him as he blushed, but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, you know I'm happy to see you" He said against my skin, and it tickled me. I just got off of him because I know how much he restrained himself. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to have some fun?" I laughed as I could tell he was a little mad for me to get off of him.

JELLAL P.O.V.

"What's wrong? I thought this would be fun?" She teased me, and trust me I want some fun, but not this type of fun. I desperately need to relax because there's something big I have to do, but I'm almost shaking from that little performance she did. I thought Scarlet was sexy back then, boy I was wrong. I keep taking deep breaths to try relax myself, but I saw her in the corner of my eye enjoying me like this.

"Yeah, I'm having fun, but I hope you enjoy your meal." I looked at her, and I saw her smiled before looking around again.

"I am, Jellal, but everything is so beautiful. I just can't believe you would do so much for me! I want to thank you for everything you did for me and Rosemary." She told me before grabbing my leg, and setting down her head on my shoulder. I think it's the perfect time….

ERZA P.O.V.

"Scarlet, I'll be right back" He kissed me on the to of my head before going to the kitchen. He came back with two slices of strawberry cake,and I just smiled because he knew I loved his cooking.

"Erza, I want to ask you something" I looked at him, and I could tell he was serious.

"Yeah, ok" I looked at him very confused, but I have no idea what's he's going to ask me then I saw it. It was a small black box, and I thought this couldn't be. _Please don't let this be a ring._ He got down on one knee, and took my hand. I felt my heart racing, but I couldn't help to blush. _Why is he doing this? I know we were getting to a good place, but marriage? I don't think I'm ready for that._ "Jellal?"

"Erza let me finish, I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful, amazing, and intelligent woman I ever know. You're the mother to my child, and I couldn't be more thrilled! So would you do me the honor…" He opens the box slowly, _oh my god! He's going to do it, and I might have to break his heart_ "Of moving in with me" I saw the key, and I felt myself relieved from my body when he said that. "Are you going to leave me hanging?" I started laughing as I hugged him then started kissing him softly.

"Yes, I'll move in with you" I felt his hands slowly move up my legs, and I knew what he wanted to do next. He just gave me this look like I saw that one night.

"Why don't we move this into the bed" He whispered to me, and I stood there in silence while my whole face turned red. He picked me up, and took me to a guest room. Damn it! Not again!

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

JELLAL P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see Erza sound asleep on my chest and her arms are draped across my body. I feel extremely happy to see her here with me, and I know that we'll have the best future with each other. I see her stirring in her sleep, and now I'm waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Morning" She lightly whispered as she squeezed her eyes tighter because of how bright it is, but she still opened them slowly.

"Morning,Scarlet" She lightly smiled before trying to move, and then she just slapped my chest. "Ow! What was that for?" She just looked at me.

"You already knew my legs hurt from the last time, and you just had to do it again. They hurt so much Jellal!" I see her hand rubbing her legs and I smiled really big then I slowly moved closer towards her.

"Hate to break it to you, but Scarlet you're going to have to get used to it" I saw her cheeks turn a little pink, but then she got on top of me and laid back down.

ERZA P.O.V.

"Oh really, or maybe I should just stop. You ever thought about that, Jellal?" I tapped his nose lightly as he gave me frighten look then pressed me against him.

"Let's be honest here, Scarlet, you know you'll never want to stop" I lightly laugh as I rest down my head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. _Boom, boom, boom, boom,_ that's all I heard in this moment. His heart beating away as I heard the air fill his lungs, and then released back out. It was the most peaceful thing on earth, and I felt his arms wrapped around me. It was like if he fit me perfectly, and I would never want to leave….

"What are we doing for today?" I whispered to him softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. I heard his breath hitch before he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I was hoping for us to stay in bed today, but then again you do love taking hikes" I playfully smack his chest again.

"I can't even get up, you really think I want to go on a hike right now" He lightly chuckled as I rubbed my legs again. The pain was manageable, but damn I'm going to be walking a little funny for the next couple of days.

"Sooo, I guess we should stay in bed" He said so softly as I look up to see his vibrant blue hair, and he has the biggest smirk on his face, but something else catches my eye. I began to laugh as Jellal looked at me weird.

"What are you laughing at Scarlet?" He said as lightly move which moved my legs along with him.

"Ow" I winced before looking at him again "You shouldn't be talking with those marks on your neck" I see his playful smile turned into a serious face, and he quickly grabbed his phone to use as mirror.

"Scarlet!" He started play fighting with me, and I did was laugh. "How the hell do I explain these marks to the guys!" I looked at him, and I wanted to laugh so badly on what I was going to say, but instead I kept my composure.

"You can tell them the truth, I'm biter, and you like it" I had the most serious face I could muster with laughing.

"Oh that's it!" He pressed me against one more time, and then flipped me so my back was on the bed then he slowly started kissing down my neck. It was soft at first then it grew more aggressive by the second, and once he was done, he had the biggest smirk on his face. "There I feel better now" I was too afraid to even look at my phone when he handed it to me because I knew what was coming next. My hand was shaking when I look into the reflection of the phone, I saw big hickeys on both sides on my neck.

"Damn it, Jellal!" He just chuckled as he laid back down while I looked and touched the hickeys. "This is going to take a lot of makeup to cover up!" I whined before setting down my phone. I turned towards to face him, and I all I could do is smile. He wraps his arms around me one more time, and I slowly start falling back to sleep. I look one more time to see his smiling face, and I just shut my eyes

JELLAL P.O.V.

I hear her lightly snoring, and I felt my happiness run through my whole body to know I have the love of my life back in my life. I knew I lost her 10 years ago, but to know that she's back in my life is just another level of happiness I didn't know I could reach. Don't even start mentioning our beautiful daughter that I was lucky to have with her. *Sunshine Tone* That's got to be Lucy, I wonder if she got tired of Rosemary already.

"Hello" I whispered into my phone hoping that she won't start screaming.

"Jellal it's 11:30 am, what were you two doing that makes you so tired that you… OOOOH" she scold me before realizing the what has happened, and I wanted to facepalm so badly, but Scarlet has my arm.

"Yeah, so you already want me to pick Rosemary up?" I said in this groggy voice.

"What! NO! I love Lil Rose!" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, ok"

"Plus, we are having a play date with Sylvia and Rin" _Why do those names sound so familiar?_ I kept thinking about those two names as she continue with the conversation. "We are going to the water park today, and I just bought a new cute bathing suit for Lil Rose! Gray is going to join us later on, but we about to leave."

"Wait, Sylvia and Rin Fullbuster?" I felt the anger rise in my voice

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? They are only a year older than her, Jellal, so calm down"

"Lucy what type of bathing suit is my daughter wearing?"

"She's wearing a high waisted black bikini" _Oh hell no! My daughter is not going to wear that around him!_ "Before you start freaking out"

"I'm already past that point! You and I both know that Rin acts very flirty towards her! They are cousins!" I whispered shouted as I could hear her eyes roll through the phone.

"Oh relax Jellal, the bathing suit is very conservative, and plus you and Juvia are not even blood related! Your families were just close until the accident! So they can date when they are old enough!" I had to hold the phone away from ear because she was screaming so loud.

"Alright I see your point, but my daughter won't date until she's 18!" I whispered shouted one time before looking at Erza to see if she's up. She's out like a light, and thank god for that because if I woke her up that would be the end….. For my life.

"Not if I have chance to do with it! She'll be dating by the age of 16, and even then she'll have a line of boys waiting for her!" I started rubbing my forehand because I started getting a headache from just imagining that.

"Alright Lucy, I'm going back to bed!"

"Uuuggghhhh, fine I'll let you go" She ended the call, but now all I have is the imagine of my daughter with boys! _Oh dear god! Please don't let her end up like those angsty teens!_

 _Rosemary comes in to the breakfast table with her new dye black hair, nose pierce, multiple ear piercings, and her makeup. Oh god, it's the dark black eye makeup and lipstick._

" _Dad, I'm going out with Rin tonight!" Scarlet is of course already gone because of a case, and she's the only one who knows how to handle her._

" _Honey we discuss this already, we don't want you dating Rin" She rolls her eyes as she looks downs at her phone then gets up from the table. She grabs her bag before walking to the door. "Honey, are we clear!"_

" _Crystal, I'm going out with Rin tonight, and you can't do shit!"_

" _Young lady!" I'm just shock that she would start swearing at me. *Opens the front door*_

" _Oh, and don't expect me home tonight!" *Slams the front door*_

 _Oh dear god, that seems horrible! Please don't let this become true!_ *Thunder Tone* I know that's Ultear's ringtone. I look down at my phone to see the message.

 **Everything is set, it's time for the plan to be put in effect**

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Next week I want to a few one shots, but I honestly don't know what couples to pick, so please if you have any ideas either leave a review or message me! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
